Tribulations d'une Elfe en Terre du Milieu
by Tilicho
Summary: Lithorein, héroïne de cette fic, est l'elfe messagère de Mirkwood, un peu rêveuse, un peu intrépide, un peu guerrière... Voilà donc un bref aperçu de ses tribulations...^_^
1. L'Elanor de Mirkwood

Titre : Tribulations d'une Elfe en Terre du Milieu  
  
Auteur : Tilicho  
  
Votre adresse e-mail : tilicho_cola@hotmail.com  
  
Avertissements : Hmmm... Rien à signaler... Si ! Soyez pas trop sévères avec moi... Mais n'hésitez pas à reviewer non plus ! Je vous répondrai...:o) Traductions des paroles elfiques à la fin du chapitre !  
  
Spoilers : La trilogie du Seigneur des Anneaux, les appendices...  
  
Remerciements : Merci à eowynangel (id=286607) pour son beta-read... ^_^ Et aussi à Faërewell, Aish et quelques autres...  
  
Résumé général : Lithorein, héroïne de cette fic, est l'elfe messagère de Mirkwood, un peu rêveuse, un peu intrépide, un peu guerrière... Voilà donc un bref aperçu de ses tribulations...^_^ (Désolée, j'ai du mal avec les résumés)  
  
Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et les lieux cités dans cette fic (ou presque tous) appartiennent à l'oeuvre de J.R.R Tolkien et non pas à moi...(Snif)  
  
***  
  
Chapitre I.  
L'Elanor de Mirkwood.  


  
  
Les Monts Brumeux s'imposaient à elle, dans leur voile de coton immaculé. Des langues de brouillard s'étiolaient sur les arbres touffus qui couvraient les montagnes. Elle soupira, portant son regard vers les sommets. Même si, bien entendu, après le Col de Caradhras ou l'Emyn Muil, il n'y avait plus grand chose pour l'effrayer...  
Elle rajusta sa besace sur son épaule nue, et entama l'ascension, s'enivrant de tous les parfums d'un printemps naissant, encore timide mais bien présent. Après, ce serait la descente au flanc de la montagne, et puis elle serait chez elle, enfin de retour, auprès des siens.  
Le voyage avait été long. Mais elle rapportait de bonnes nouvelles aux elfes qui avaient choisi de ne pas embarquer pour les Havres Gris, alors peu lui importaient ses pieds endoloris et son corps perclus de courbatures.  
Thranduil, roi de Mirkwood, avait décidé d'envoyer un appel à Aragorn, deuxième du nom, fils d'Arathorn et Roi du Gondor. Lui et son peuple désiraient demeurer dans la Cité Blanche quelques temps, désormais demeure d'Arwen Undomiel, fille d'Elrond et de Celebrian de Fondcombe. Là, ils étaient censés tenter de prendre contact avec le peuple des Terres Immortelles de Valinor.  
En vérité, cela n'était qu'un prétexte élaboré hâtivement par Thranduil, Lithorein le savait bien; Chacun était désireux de se promener dans les ruelles de cette ville qu'on disait tellement changée depuis la venue d'Elessar Telcontar, puisque tel était son nom de roi...Chacun était désireux de voir la reine Arwen au bras de son époux.  
Astithil, la meilleure amie de Lithorein, avait l'habitude de dire qu'une vie d'éternité ne suffirait jamais réellement à visiter Arda toute entière, et que seul le voyage pouvait donner l'impression d'exister. Oh, comme elle avait raison...  
Lithorein eut un sourire nostalgique à la pensée de cet être cher qu'il lui tardait de retrouver. Mais elle releva la tête fièrement en songeant qu'après tout, elle était la messagère principale du peuple de Mirkwood et que même si elle devait être séparée des siens lors de ses missions, elle avait la chance de visiter mille contrées féériques, sublimes, resplendissantes, divines, exceptionnelles, extraordinaires... Les mots lui manquaient.  
C'était l'unique raison pour laquelle elle avait accepté cette quête. Et aussi par amitié pour Thranduil.  
Elle parvint enfin au sommet de la montagne, et s'accorda un peu de repos. Son ventre vide gargouillait joyeusement. Elle sortit une galette de lembas et la croqua à pleines dents.  
Elle laissa son regard errer dans l'épaisse forêt... Elle connaissait chaque arbre, chaque recoin de cet endroit, pour y avoir passé toute sa vie, lorsqu'elle n'était pas en voyage.  
Puis, elle se remit en route, animée d'une force nouvelle apportée par le pain de route elfique. Lorsque enfin elle pénétra dans Mirkwood, son visage s'éclaira. Ses longs doigts fins vinrent caresser l'écorce rugueuse des arbres. L'odeur de sa terre, de son chez elle...L'odeur d'un pays compagnon de l'éternité qu'était sa vie...  
Le vent dans les feuillages, l'ombre des branches interminables, la vie, grouillant partout, discrète mais indispensable...  
" Lithorein ! "  
Elle se retourna.  
" Astithil ! "  
Elle s'étreignirent.  
" Suilad, mellon nîn !  
-Mae govannen, Lithorein."  
Astithil sourit et regarda son amie de haut en bas.  
" Lithorein, tu parais...Epuisée.  
-Ce n'est qu'une apparence, puisque j'apporte de bonnes nouvelles. La route a été longue, mais je veux voir Thranduil-âr, après, nous aviserons.  
-Il va être ravi de ton retour. "  
Lithorein sourit et se dirigea vers la demeure du Roi de Mirkwood. Lorsqu'elle le vit, assis dans son trône de pierre autour duquel s'enroulait une longue langue de lierre, elle sentit plus que jamais l'amour qu'elle avait pour son pays et ses habitants.  
"Suilad, Thranduil-âr.  
-Suilad, Lithorein. Mae Govannen. Im gelir..."  
Elle avança dans la salle royale.  
"Les bons présages escortent mes pas, Thranduil-âr."  
Il lui sourit.  
"Elessar Telcontar a donc reçu mon message ?  
-Oui, j'apporte avec moi un gage de son amitié pour notre peuple."  
Prononçant ses mots, Lithorein sortit de sa besace une bannière du Gondor. Sur un carré de soie bleue avait été tissé un arbre couleur d'argent, aux feuilles d'émeraude, surmonté d'une étoile, couleur argent également. Une inscription en langue elfique était brodée le long de l'étoffe, comme un ourlet.  
Thranduil déchiffra la phrase, et sourit.  
"En effet, c'est un magnifique présent que celui de la Pierre Elfique et de l'Etoile du Soir. Parle-moi maintenant de ton voyage, Lithorein, si la fatigue ne t'accable pas..."  
Patiemment, la jeune elfe lui relata chaque épisode de sa mission, comment elle avait été accueillie en Rohan, et comment elle avait prié sur la tombe de Théoden, couverte de Symbelones... Elle lui parla de sa longue marche dans la Lothlorien désormais déserte... Elle lui parla de la terre qui revivait après l'anéantissement du Seigneur Ténèbreux. Elle lui parla du vent qui chantait mille complaintes sur Frodon aux Neufs Doigts et l'anéantissement de l'Anneau du Destin, si l'on tendait l'oreille...  
"Et l'accueil en Gondor ? interrogea Thranduil, avide d'en entendre encore, ne me fais pas languir de la sorte, je t'en prie !"  
Lithorein esquissa un sourire.  
"Les murailles de la Cité Blanche ont encore embelli, Thranduil-âr... La ville semble en fête toute l'année, les habitants sourient... Partout, on loue Elessar et Arwen... Bien entendu, l'ombre de temps trop terribles plane encore, on ne peut effacer des années de souffrance et de crainte si facilement... Mais la vie revient dans tous les regards, les visages s'éclairent... Et partout, on chante. C'est une véritable renaissance."  
Elle faisait languir Thranduil, elle le savait bien. Mais si enfantin que cela puisse paraître, elle s'en amusait.  
"De grâce ! s'exclama-t-il, parle moi un peu de l'accueil que t'as fait le Roi !"  
Lithorein hocha la tête en souriant.  
"Eh bien, il m'attendait près de l'Arbre, averti de ma venue. Il portait une longue cape grise de la Lorien sur son habit royal, comme un symbole. A sa droite se tenait Arwen Undomiel, vêtue de blanc, resplendissante, comme toujours..."  
Elle interrompit son récit, vérifiant discrètement que Thranduil était pendu à ses lèvres.  
"A sa gauche, poursuivit-elle, se tenait un nain, Gimli, fils de Gloin."  
Thranduil parut déçu. Mais il interrogea :  
"Ne serait-ce pas ce nain pour lequel on dit que mon fils se serait pris d'amitié ?"  
Lithorein sourit.  
"Précisément, Thranduil-âr. D'ailleurs, à côté de lui se trouvait Legolas Greenleaf, prince de Mirkwood."  
Un sourire illumina le visage du roi. Il avait enfin la réponse à ses interrogations.  
"Il n'a donc pas embarqué pour les Havres Gris !  
-Pas encore. Je lui ai demandé s'il pouvait attendre la venue de notre peuple, comme un adieu.  
-Je te félicite Lithorein... Et te remercie. Un banquet sera donné en ton honneur, ce soir.  
-Hannon le, Thranduil-âr.  
-Merci à toi."  
Lithorein sortit de la pièce, le sourire aux lèvres. Astithil l'attendait.  
"Je veux tout savoir ! s'exclama-t-elle, parle-moi de ce que tu as vu !  
-Crois-tu donc qu'il y ait tant à raconter ?"  
L'elfe afficha une moue faussement boudeuse. Astithil était belle, même pour une elfe, et élancée. Elle était l'une des rares de sa race à avoir le visage parsemé de tâches de rousseur, ce qui ne gâtait rien. Ses grands yeux, oscillant entre le vert et le brun, étaient bordés de longs cils noirs et ses longs cheveux bruns ondulés tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Lithorein éclata de rire.  
"Très bien, très bien ! Que veux-tu savoir ?  
-Tout ! déclara Astithil d'un air autoritaire.  
-Tout ? Je te reconnais bien là... Voyons, par où commencer ?"  
Une à une, toutes les étapes du voyage furent narrées soigneusement par Lithorein. Elle prenait plaisir à y ajouter une foule de détails qui avaient attiré son oeil. Le récit terminé, Astithil étira ses membres endoloris pour être restée trop longtemps immobile. Elle eut un sourire radieux.  
"Alors, fit-elle, quand part-on ?  
-Je ne sais pas... Le plus tôt possible, c'est ce que dirait Thranduil-âr, je suppose...  
-Oh, il me tarde de retourner en Gondor... Il y a si longtemps !"  
Astithil avait passé maintes années de sa vie dans la Cité Blanche, vivant chaque jour avec un peuple humain qu'elle avait appris à aimer presque autant que les siens.  
Lithorein sourit.  
"Moi aussi, il me tarde d'y retourner. Si tu avais vu la Cité Blanche à cette heure, Astithil..."  
  


  
***  


  
Thranduil leva son verre.  
"A Lithorein Strideash !"  
Les autres l'imitèrent.  
"A Lithorein Strideash !"  
La concernée eut un sourire radieux. Astithil se pencha vers elle.  
"Oh, dis-moi, tu as fait des prouesses vestimentaires..."  
En effet, Lithorein avait abandonné ses habituelles défroques sobres de voyageuse pour une longue robe aux broderies fines et raffinées. Le blanc de l'étoffe semblait briller, comme tissé d'étoiles. Elle laissa le tissu couler entre ses doigts et se mit à jouer avec le drapé de soie.  
"On reconnaît le talent de ton frère, murmura-t-elle à l'adresse de son amie.  
-Gilast ?  
-Lui-même.  
-En effet..."  
Les yeux d'Astithil s'emplirent d'étoiles et elle contempla avec envie la robe de Lithorein.  
"Je sais déjà quoi t'offrir pour Mereth le Rîn, la Fête du Souvenir," fit celle-ci en riant.  
L'elfe rougit mais n'eut rien le temps de répliquer car Thranduil se leva.  
"Nous voilà donc tout autour de cette table pour fêter le retour de Lithorein Strideash, Foulée de Cendre, comme on l'appelle ! Elle rapporte de bonnes nouvelles du Gondor ! Le Roi et l'Etoile du Soir sont prêts à accueillir notre peuple."  
Une rumeur parcourut les elfes et des sourires se dessinèrent sur les visages.  
"Quand part-on ?" lança Astithil d'une voix claire.  
Thranduil éclata de rire.  
"Quel empressement, Astithil Ashmoon, par Gilthoniel ! Nous partirons dès que possible, bien entendu... Le temps de confectionner quelques présents à l'intention d'Elessar Telcontar..."  
Lithorein adressa un petit clin d'oeil discret à son amie. Thranduil sourit à nouveau, et ajouta :  
"Hum... Je crois qu'il n'y a plus rien à dire, Lithorein nous racontera son expédition après le repas... Geri gelir aes !"  


  
***  


  
"Pourquoi tu n'écris pas de chants épiques ?"  
Lithorein éclata de rire, les bras coincés entre son oreiller et sa tête.  
"Pardon ?  
-Oui, des chants épiques... Tu as une manière fabuleuse de raconter les choses, je t'assure."  
Elle se sentit rougir dans le noir et tenta de plaisanter.  
"Tu as bu de ce vin gris des Valars, n'est-ce pas ?"  
Astithil soupira.  
"Reste un peu sérieuse de temps en temps, je suis sincère..."  
Lithorein sourit.  
"Hannon le, mellon nîn...  
-Je suis contente de te retrouver."  
Et les deux elfes s'endormirent, le même sourire aux lèvres, les mêmes rêves sucrés dans l'âme.  


  
***  


  
Les jours s'égrénèrent à une vitesse étonnante et chacun s'appliqua à préparer ses présents au Roi et à la Reine du Gondor. Gilast, le frère d'Astithil, était sans cesse dérangé par les elfes venus contempler son travail sublime. Lithorein aimait se promener dans les allées qui se creusaient entre les immenses rouleaux d'étoffes... Parfois, même, elle s'asseyait à côté du frère de son amie et, sans prononcer mot, le regarder travailler avec ses longs doigts fins. Alors, il se tournait vers elle, souriait, et lui demandait une histoire, ou un chant, selon les humeurs... Là, elle s'exécutait et la salle s'emplissait de sa voix mélodieuse qui semblait tout embellir.  
Si elle s'arrêtait, il murmurait, très bas :  
"Continue... Tu fais vivre tout ce qui demeure ici... Les teintes en seront plus chatoyantes, les étoffes plus coulantes, les coupes plus belles... Continue, s'il te plaît..."  
Alors, elle reprenait son récit, ou sa balade. Et ainsi se déroulait la vie avant le départ au Gondor, paisible, comme un repos après sa longue mission.  
Lithorein partageait toujours sa maison avec Astithil et les conversations dans le noir, chaque soir, s'achevaient de plus en plus tard dans la nuit.  
Puis vint le jour du départ. Lithorein ne se retourna pas pour voir la forêt déserte, portant son regard en avant, vers tout ce qu'elle allait vivre...  
Astithil leva les yeux vers elle. Ce visage fin, allongé, si pur, aux traits si fins... Ces grands yeux en amande, à la couleur indéfinissable, sombres mais pourtant teintés d'un bleu intense, à l'image du ciel d'azur qui planait aux-dessus de leur tête. Cette mélancolie permanente qui demeurait dans ses prunelles, même lorsqu'elles laissaient un peu de place au soleil...  
Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient en bas de son dos, raides et souples et, lorsque le vent s'engouffrait à l'intérieur, elle semblait animée d'une liberté inaliénable, au-delà de tous les mots. Elle paraissait si noble... A la fois douce, fragile et vulnérable, à la fois forte, puissante et invincible...  
C'était ce délicieux contraste qui la rendait unique, et tellement belle. C'était ce contraste qui faisait qu'on la surnommait, sans qu'elle ne le sache - et malgré le peu d'ascendances qu'elle avait en Lorien - l'Elanor de Mirkwood.  


  
***  


  
Vous pouvez voir Lithorein enfant ici (Dessinée sur un sujet d'interrogation de français...Oops ! ^_^ Avant la naissance de cette fic) : www.multimania.com/mirithil/lithorein.JPG  
Je précise que je n'ai jamais revendiqué un seul talent en dessin...;o)  


  
***  


  
Traductions des paroles elfiques (sindarin) par ordre :  
  
-"Suilad mellon nîn" = Bonjour mon ami(e)  
-"Mae govannen = Heureuse rencontre / bienvenue  
-"Thranduil-âr" = Le Roi Thranduil  
-"Im gelir" = Je suis heureux  
-"Hannon le" = Je te remercie  
-"Geri gelir aes" = Bon appétit  
  
ET SURTOUT HESITEZ PAS A REVIEWER ! :o)


	2. Hannon le, reviewer nîn !

Hannon le reviewer nîn !^_^  
  


Eowynangel : Merci ! Tout d'abord pour le compliment, ensuite pour ton beta-read qui m'a aidé. J'ai presque fini le second chapitre, je te l'envoie bientôt si tu es d'accord... Pour les traducs, m'ci bicou ^_^ Je les avais mises mais de temps en temps, ff.net me fait des mauvaises blagues.  
  
Alana Chantelune : Pour âr, j'ai vérifié dans mon dico, c'était bon... Moi j'aime bien, je trouve que ça sonne juste, mais bon. ^_^ Et pis merci pour la remarque, quand même :-p.  
  
Andenessa de Moravalena : Merci beaucoup Aish, moi aussi j'adore ce que tu écris...  
  
Meraude : Bien sûr, la suite arrive ! Contente que ça te plaise.:o)  
  
Ori : Oui, je sais, c'est un de mes gros défauts : j'utilise énormément de clichés. Pour Lithorein, elle se nuancera un peu avec le temps. Quant à Gilast et elle, tu comprendras dans le chapitre suivant. ;o) De toute façon, Gilast, c'est le nom elfique de mon frangin, et Lithorein, c'est mon deuxième prénom sindar... Alors vraiment pas, lol !


End file.
